My Last Letter
by Black little dream
Summary: Fuiste lo más importante y precioso para mi pero al ver que ya no estas conmigo ya no tengo ganas de vivir. En verdad perdóname por hacer esto pero al menos podre volver a verte otra vez, mi querido Reborn.


**Hola OwO, este es mi primer Fic de Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Disfrútenlo ;) y perdón si me quedo mal u.u aun soy nueva en esto.**

**Sin más a leer :D!**

_Sé que no podrás leer esta carta pero aun así la escribiré para que la persona que llegue a leerla sepa que en verdad te ame y me arrepiento de jamás haber podido pagarte todo lo que hiciste por mí. No me importa que ya no estés conmigo porque al menos yo se que en algún lado tu me estas observando con esa hermosa y exótica sonrisa que casi nunca mostrabas. Ahora que me acuerdo me sentí muy feliz cuando me sonreíste por primera vez y me dijiste era la primera persona a la que le habías sonreído sinceramente mientras me alborotabas el cabello._

_Recuerdo el día que te conocí, pensaba que eras muy peligroso y grosero pero poco a poco vi que tenias buen corazón solo que eras muy frío y rudo._

_Poco a poco me fui enamorando de ti sin que me diera cuenta, tus enseñanzas espartanas me ayudaron a formar mi carácter y fuerza, en verdad te lo agradezco. _

_Con tantas cosas torpes que hice pensé que te hartarías de mí y me abandonarías pero no fue así, seguías presionándome y apoyándome a tu manera para que nunca me rindiera._

_¿Recuerdas ese día en que me prestaste tu auto nuevo y lo estrelle?, pensé que me odiarías pero no lo hiciste, simplemente suspiraste al ver que no me había pasado nada y seguiste sonriendo._

_¿Recuerdas cuando lleve a mi perro a tu casa y por accidente término destrozando toda tu sala?, pensé que me matarías pero no lo hiciste, solo suspiraste con pesadez y me dijiste que te comprarías otra._

_¿Recuerdas cuando me habías dicho que tuviera cuidado con las escaleras y por no escucharte me termine cayendo y rompiéndome una pierna?, pensé que dirías "te lo dije" pero no lo hiciste, bajaste corriendo muy preocupado y me cargaste para poder llevarme al hospital más cercano que hubiera._

_¿Recuerdas cuando coqueteaba con las chicas y los chicos para ponerte celoso?, pensé que te daría igual pero no fue así, me agarraste de la mano y me abrasaste posesiva mente mientras les decías que era tuyo y me dabas un beso en los labios, me sentí tan avergonzado y feliz por tus celos que no pude evitar reír por tus acciones, aunque termine con muchos moretones ese día._

_Y también ¿recuerdas ese día en que me habías llamado para que cenáramos y llegue 3 horas tarde?, pensé ya te habías ido pero no lo hiciste, estabas ahí sentado con una gran sonrisa, mientras me sentaba sacaste de tu bolsillo una cajita de terciopelo negra con un hermoso anillo, me sentí la persona más feliz del mundo cuando te arrodillaste y me pusiste el anillo mientras me decías que si me quería casar contigo, yo te respondí "Si" sin pensarlo, lo único en lo que pensaba era que había encontrado a la persona más importante de mi vida. La boda fue muy hermosa aunque había sido muy difícil convencer a mi padre para que te diera mi mano, aun recuerdo como me había secuestrado por 2 semanas hasta que pudiste encontrarme y le terminaste dando una paliza a mi padre._

_Sé que me equivoque en muchas cosas, que siempre te daba problemas pero me aguantaste, me amaste, me protegiste, me cuidaste. Hubo tantas cosas que quise hacer para poder compensarte todo lo que hiciste por mí, pero un día te fuiste a una misión, me dijiste que regresarías muy pronto y que nunca me olvidarías. _

_Pasaba el tiempo y tú no regresabas, no sabía que pasaba y cada vez que le preguntaba a alguien me terminaba cambiando de tema o decía que no sabía. Seguía y seguía preguntando hasta que me entere por accidente que habías muerto por culpa de una emboscada, muy pocos habían sobrevivido pero tú no pudiste, decían que por salvar a tus camaradas te habían disparado repetidas veces hasta que caíste. _

_Mi corazón se rompió al oír eso, yo no quería creer eso, simplemente no podía aceptarlo. Encare a las personas que estaban diciendo eso y les pregunte si lo que habían dicho era verdad y para mi desgracia ellos simplemente miraron al piso y asintieron._

_Pase días y días llorando, sacando todo el dolor que llevaba dentro y recordando todo lo que pase junto a ti, lo único que quería era que estuvieras otra vez conmigo, abrazándome y besándome como siempre._

_Mis amigos me decían que tenía que seguir con mi vida, que no podía pararla solo por ti, que tenía que pensar en mi futuro y no en mi pasado pero no los escuche, solo te quería a ti, mi primer y último amor._

_Tiempo después de que te fuiste, aun seguía triste pero no lo decía ni demostraba, seguía rechazando a todos lo que decían que me amaban pero yo sabía que no era cierto, que solo me buscaban por mi fama y dinero. Yo sabía que jamás podría volver a encontrar a alguien como tú, se que eras rudo conmigo pero también siempre te preocupabas por mí, me encantaba tu cabello negro y tus ojos tan profundos y hermosos y sin olvidar tus rizadas patillas. Nunca entendí porque te habías enamorado de mí, yo era muy inútil, ingenuo, torpe y molesto, no tenía nada de especial, solo era un __**"Dame"**__ pero aun así siempre seguías a mi lado. _

_Hoy te pido perdón por no poder compensarte por todo lo que hiciste por mi y por estar a punto de acabar con mi patética vida, sin ti ya no tengo motivos para vivir, se que está mal pero al menos cuando lo haga se que podre volver a estar contigo y podre volver a ver esa hermosa y cálida sonrisa que siempre reconforto mi corazón. En verdad muchas gracias por todo y espero poder verte otra vez porque tú eres mi Sol y yo soy tu Cielo._

_Te amo mí querido tutor y jamás te olvidare._

_Con amor tú torpe dame-Tsuna__._

**Muchas gracias por leer :D**

**Algún review (?)**

**Hasta luego OwO**


End file.
